SHADOW
by kavey key
Summary: Daniel tidak kesepian seperti yang di alami tokoh utama kebanyakan fanfic atau drama. Dia bukan orang yang mencari perhatian orangtuanya lewat kelakuan dan polah pikir irasionalnya. Tapi ia senang bermain, ia senang mengekspresikan kebebasan dengan caranya. Hingga ia bertemu sebuah roh yang menarik dirinya dari lobang hitam. ONGNIEL/NIELONG
1. Chapter 1

**Tiltle :** Shadow

 **Cast** : OngNiel

 **Support** **Cast** : Kang Dongho, Taedong, Jonghyun, Minhyun

.

 _ **Seoul, 31 Agustus 2017**_

Daniel senang bermain.

Menghabisi uang orangtuanya untuk berfoya-foya, mabuk, hingga bermain dengan para wanita bayaran disana. Tidak ada kata serius di hidupnya. Tidak untuk belajar, mencari uang, bahkan cinta sekalipun.

Segala perilaku yang ada pada dirinya hanya hal negative, setidaknya menurut para orang yang mengenalnya.

Beruntung baginya lahir dari keluarga kaya raya yang mampu menopang dan memenuhi semua keinginan dan kebutuhannya. Ayahnya adalah direktur dari perusahaan gadget ternama di Korea, sedangkan ibunya merupakan fashion designer yang telah merambah kancah internasional.

Hidupnya surga.

Itulah yang orang lain katakan.

Tapi tidak untuk Daniel.

Daniel tidak kesepian seperti yang di alami tokoh utama kebanyakan fanfic atau drama. Dia bukan orang yang mencari perhatian orangtuanya lewat kelakuan dan polah pikir irasionalnya. Karena pada nyatanya orangtua Daniel selalu menyediakan hari libur setidaknya sekali dalam satu bulan—bahkan lebih— untuk acara keluarga mereka. Bahkan kakak satu-satunya, Kang Dongho, selalu menyempatkan pulang di tengah kesibukannya sebagai dokter. Daniel hanya...

Menjadi Daniel?

"Lagi?" teriak Taedong di tengah suara bising yang mengganggu indra pendengaran mereka. Tangannya meraih satu botol tequila yang mungkin hanya cukup untuk beberapa gelas lagi.

"Tentu saja." Daniel merebutnya. Menenggak cairan bening itu langsung dari bibir botolnya. "Pesan baru!" titah Daniel kepada kepada para temannya. Dia tidak lagi bisa mendengarkan temannya dengan benar karena efek alcohol yang sudah mendominasi inderanya.

Bahkan mengabaikan dua wanita yang sejak tadi menggerayangi tubuhnya kini sudah lebih berani dengan membuka celana dan mengulum kemaluannya di depan umum.

Toh Daniel justru menikmatinya, terlihat dari bibir yang terus mendesis dan mendesah keenakan.

Namun saat mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah bayangan yang tengah menatapnya nanar, Daniel terkesiap. Dia mengerjab beberapa kali untuk memastikan, namun bayangnya seketika hilang.

Daniel mendengus frustasi.

Menjambak rambutnya dengan keras berusaha menyingkirkan bayang-bayang lelaki tampan yang tadi dilihatnya. Kenikmatan dari kuluman di area kemaluan dan jilatan di lehernya seketika hilang.

Daniel justru menangis.

Mengabaikan pandangan bingung dari orang-orang di sana tak terkecuali beberapa teman yang tadi datang bersamanya.

"Daniel sadarlah."

Minhyun yang paling sadar di antara mereka—coret—Minhyun yang sejak tadi bahkan tidak menyentuh minuman sama sekali, membenarkan celana Daniel, membopong sahabatnya ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di luar ruangan.

"Minhyun-hik-rumah sakit-hik-kumohon." Suara Daniel tersenggat karena minuman keras, namun masih bisa meminta sesuatu pada salah satu sahabat terdekatnya itu.

Minhyun menggeleng. Tolakan halus guna menjawab permintaan Daniel. "Kita akan ditendang dari rumah sakit rumah sakit jika kesana dengan kondisimu seperti ini."

"Aku-hik-hanya ingin melihatnya-hik-." Daniel susah payah. Berusaha sesadar mungkin agar Minhyun luluh padanya. "Sekali saja, Minhyun-hik-. Aku merindukannya."

"Dia akan bangun, Daniel. Sebentar lagi. Tunggulah dan hidup dengan baik."

.

 _ **Seoul, 31 May 2017**_

Semua ini dimulai saat Daniel harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena insiden di jalanan tempatnya balapan. Mobil sport miliknya harus terbentur dengan mobil milik temannya dan terpental hingga menabrak pohon besar di pinggir jalan.

Daniel memang tidak terluka parah.

Tapi mobilnya benar-benar parah.

Ia hanya perlu mendapat beberapa perban di tangan dan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya diijinkan pulang. Kakaknya yang juga bekerja di rumah sakit yang saat itu menanganinya bahkan harus memarahi habis-habisan.

"Dasar anak kurangajar. Bisanya menyusahkan saja." Matanya terbelalak saat melihat lelaki tampan dengan badan kecil memandangnya tak suka.

"Sejak kapan kau disana?"

Lelaki itu melihat ke belakang, lalu menengok ke kanan dan kirinya dengan mata yang tampak penasaran. Tatapannya kembali pada Daniel, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil mengerjab bingung.

"Aku bicara padamu, bodoh!"

"Kau..." tunjuknya pada Daniel, sangsi. "... apa bisa melihatku?"

Daniel terkekeh. "Kau pikir kau siapa? Malaikat?"

"Bukan." si lelaki menggeleng beberapa kali dengan cepat. "Tapi aku kan hanya roh."

"Daniel, Aku tidak bisa mengantar. Kau masih bisa pulang sendiri?" Donho kembali ke dalam kamar adiknya untuk member kunci mobil. Tubuhnya melewati tubuh lelaki itu hingga membuat Daniel membeku di tempat hingga sang kakak mengembalikan kesadarannya dengan cara memukul bahunya. "Daniel!"

"Eoh?"

"Ada masalah? Kepalamu sakit?"

"Tidak, tidak." pandangan Daniel masih berfokus pada lelaki tadi yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Aku akan pulang, hyung, jangan khawatir." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum, kembali melihat lelaki tadi dengan ekor matanya. "tapi bisakah aku istirahat beberapa saat disini? Aku akan pergi begitu merasa lebih baik."

"Tentu saja. Istirahatlah lebih dulu, aku masih harus bekerja."

"Selamat bekerja."

Dongho lagi-lagi menembus tubuh lelaki itu untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku? Aku Ong Seongwoo." Sahutnya ceria.

"Hong Seongwoo."

"Ong! Bukan Hong."

"Gong?"

"Ong! Astaga, Daniel, Ong!"

Daniel termangu. "Tidak-tidak. Ralat saja." Ia menggeleng, membuat kepalanya sedikit nyeri. "Kau itu apa?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku itu roh."

"Kau-roh?—tunggu! Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa. Buktinya aku berada di depanmu."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Tubuhku ada di ruang VIP tepat di samping kamar ini." Seongwoo menunjuk tembok dengan jari telunjuk dan dagunya bersamaan. "Mau melihat tidak?"

Daniel biasanya tidak pernah setertarik ini. Namun entah mengapa dia mengikuti langkah kaki lelaki itu menuju kamar sebelah, melihat dari pintu rumah sakit tubuh yang di hiasi berbagai alat medis hingga tidak terlalu kentara.

"Tidak ada orang?"

Seongwoo diam beberapa saat, menampilkan raut wajah sedih yang kentara dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Ke arah tubuhnya yang berbaring lemah disana. "Ibuku, ayahku, kakak dan adik bekerja keras untuk biaya aku disini." Gumamnya pelan.

"Terkadang aku ingin mati saja agar berhenti menyusahkan mereka, tapi bahkan tubuhku sendiri tidak merespon apapun."

"Apa kau kesepian?"

Seongwoo menunduk. "Lebih dari itu..." lirihnya. "Ini sangat menyeramkan."

Sejak saat itu, Daniel menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang selalu menjadi tempat Seongwoo. Walaupun terkadang ia harus menahan emosi karena keberisikan makhluk halus itu, tapi Daniel tidak pernah bisa memintanya menjauh. Ia akan kehilangan Seongwoo jika satu harian penuh Seongwoo berada di rumah sakit untuk bertemu orangtuanya.

.

"Bukan itu jawabannya bodoh! Sudah aku bilang, kau harus belajar semalam." Daniel mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada pena-nya. Berusaha mengabaikan ucapan Seongwoo yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengumpat. "Kau selalu saja melakukan hal-hal konyol yang tidak masuk akal. Dasar beruang besar."

 _Tahan, Daniel, tahan._

Daniel tidak boleh menjawab. Tentu saja. Jika ia menjawab, seisi kelas akan menganggapnya gila karena berbicara sendiri. Dan itu sudah sering sekali terjadi di seminggu pertamanya bersama Seongwoo.

Saat ia pergi ke club untuk minum bersama teman-temannya, Seongwoo ikut di atas mobil Daniel. Membuat pandangan Daniel sedikit terhalang karena kakinya yang menjuntai di kaca depan mobilnya.

"Diskotik ini mahal, Daniel. Lebih baik kau pergi ke Hongdae, banyak tempat menyenangkan dan murah meriah disana."

"Diamlah."

"Kami diam, kau berbicara pada siapa?" Jonghyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Tidak apa, aku salah bicara."

Untunglah teman-temannya mengabaikan dan memasuki _club_ yang mulai ramai di datangi. "Berhentilah bicara saat aku sedang bersama temanku."

"Tidak mau."

"Ya! Kau ini!"

"Daniel!"

"Aku kesana!"

Atau saat Daniel datang bersama Seongwoo ke tempatnya biasa balap liar. "Ini tempat yang membuat mobilmu hancur, dasar anak setan. Jangan ulangi lagi, cepatlah pulang." Seongwoo berdiri di depan Daniel, memasang raut marah yang kentara di wajahnya.

"Berhentilah berkomentar, kupingku sakit mendengarmu."

Taedong yang berada tepat di sampingnya melirik cepat. "Kau itu kenapa? Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Ah maaf, aku bicara pada diriku sendiri."

"Berhentilah Daniel, orang-orang akan beranggapan bahwa kau gila." Hyunbin kali ini berkomentar.

"Hei lelaki tampan ini berdiri di sampingku. Dia benar-benar tinggi. Apa dia model? Daniel, ketika aku sadar, kau harus mengenalkannya padaku."

Daniel mendengus.

"Ya! Kau bahkan mendengus padaku sekarang." Hyunbin bicara lebih kencang.

"Aku tidak mendengus padamu."

"Lalu pada siapa?"

Daniel memandang Seongwoo kesal. "Lupakan."

.

"Berhentilah bicara padaku di depan umum, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menjawabmu, Ong." Daniel merebahkan dirinya pada ranjang besar di kamarnya. Dia memutuskan untuk absen dari jadwalnya ke club kali ini karena Seongwoo mengancam tidak akan berhenti bicara jika Daniel tidak menuruti kemauannya.

"Ayo belajar, aku akan membantumu. Aku kan pintar, tahu."

"Aku tidak tanya."

Seongwoo merengut kesal. "Jika aku bisa menyentuhmu, aku akan menarik rambutmu untuk memintamu belajar. Kau terlalu dimanja, Kang."

"Berisik."

"Aku penasaran apa yang membuat ayah, ibu dan kakakmu begitu memanjakanmu. Padahal jarak usia kau dan kakakmu tidak berbeda jauh, kan?"

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak peduli." Daniel membalikan tubuhnya menjadi tengkurap.

"Dasar egois."

"Bagian mana yang egois, eoh?"

"Kau." Seongwoo melesat cepat ke meja belajar dan melempar satu buku ke arah Daniel. "Semua yang ada padamu, selalu menunjukan sifat egois, arogan dan menjengkelkan." lanjutnya. "Kau juga manja. Bisanya tergantung dan menyusahkan orangtua juga kakakmu. Lihat kakakmu! dia bekerja keras di rumah sakit, tidak pulang ke rumah untuk mengabdi di sana, kau malah seperti ini."

Biasanya Daniel akan marah. Ia memukul siapapun yang berani-berani membandingkannya dengan sang kakak. Karena semua orang tau, kakaknya adalah sosok sempurna. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan belajar."

"Kau juga sempurna, Daniel. Jika kau ingin tahu dan lebih menghargai dirimu."

.

"Daniel, aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Sendiri, aku bisa naik bus."

"Kau tidak bisa menghilang?"

"Jika aku tahu caranya, aku sudah melakukannya."

"Kau tahu cara memegang benda, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana memegang manusia."

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran orang dan berlari cepat tapi tidak bisa menghilang." Seongwoo membaca pikiran Daniel dan melontarkannya sebelum Daniel melanjutkannya. "Mana aku tahu."

"Ayo aku antar."

"Wah apa ini? Kau benar-benar menjadi temanku sekarang?"

.

Daniel memperhatikan dari luar kamar Seongwoo, melihat orangtua, kakak dan sepertinya adik Seongwoo yang tengah mengerubungi tubuh Seongwoo. Dia tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Daniel, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah, hyung. Kebetulan sekali. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Apa hyung sebuk?"

"Tidak, tapi aku akan memeriksa pasien di dalam lebih dulu."

"Hyung dokternya Seongwoo?"

"Bukan, aku hanya dokter sementara. Kau mengenalnya?"

Daniel mengangguk cepat. "Aku tunggu hyung di kantin depan."

.

"Membayar biayanya? kau yakin?"

"Aku mohon, hyung." Daniel menangkupkan tangannya memohon. "Jangan beri aku uang jajan selama satu minggu, tidak apa."

"Tidak, ini bukan masalah uang." Doangho menatap Daniel intens. "Apa hubunganmu dan Seongwoo?"

Daniel menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong padaku. Pada kenyataannya semua orang tau kau tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun."

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika Seongwoo sadar. Jadi, hyung..." Daniel kembali menakupkan tangannya. "Tolong jaga Seongwoo dengan baik."

.

"Hyung, hyung itu siapa?" Daniel terkejut saat seorang lelaki tiba-tiba duduk di hadapannya dan memanggilnya _hyung._

Karena seingat Daniel, dia belum pernah mengenal lelaki ini. Bahkan bertemupun sepertinya menjadi hal yang baru. "Aku?"

"Iya hyung siapa?"

"Hei, aku yang seharusnya bertanya." Daniel menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Ong Seonho."

Daniel terpaku sejenak. Memperhatikan lelaki di hadapannya dengan seksama dengan sesekali menggerakan kepalanya bingung. Pasalnya anak ini tidak mirip sama sekali, ia juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan keluarga Seongwoo yang ada di dalam kamar tadi.

"Hyung kekasih Seongwoo hyung ya?"

"Ne?" Daniel tak dapat menahan raut terkejutnya saat Seonho mengatakan itu. Digaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal untuk sekedar mengulur waktu.

Daniel berharap Seongwoo datang.

"Katakan saja bukan, bodoh." entah sejak kapan Seongwoo sudah berada di samping dan sukses membuatnya terkejut.

Meskipun tak terlalu kentara dan hanya bereaksi dengan mengusap dadanya sembari mengatur nafas.

"Eomma bilang kekasih Seongwoo hyung itu seorang namja."

"Tidak, aku bukan."

"Tapi kenapa hyung sangat peduli?"

"Tidak."

"Membayarkan rumah sakit dan meminta dokter merawatnya. Itu kan peduli."

"Woah, Daniel, aku terharu." Seongwoo menjatuhkan wajahnya di meja, menatap Daniel dengan senyum merekah.

"Tidak."

"Seonho tadi mendengarnya, hyung."

"Ah, aku hanya temannya."

"Begitu?"

"Iya, begitu."

Seonho mengangguk kecil mengiyakan, senyuman jahil terpatri di bibirnya sebelum menggoda Daniel. "Hyung tidak usah malu padaku." Seonho bangkit dari duduknya lalu membungkuk sopan. "Sesekali datanglah menemui hyungku saat keluargaku ada di ruangan. Mereka tidak akan menentang hubungan kalian lagi. Umma pasti lega begitu melihat hyung menemui kami."

Setelahnya adik Seongwoo itu pergi. Meninggalkan beragam pertanyaan di otak Daniel tentang hubungan Seongwoo dan kekasihnya. Daniel tau ini bukan areanya, tapi entah mengapa hatinya terdorong untuk mengetahui lebih dan lebih lagi segala hal tentang Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo, bisakah kau menjelaskannya?"

.  
TBC/END  
.


	2. NOTIF

Maaf aku lupa info...

FF ini sudah di tamat di wattpad cuman saya private, kalau kalian punya akun wp dan mau baca silahkan di baca, bisa follow saya juga kalau mau baca lengkap. Makasih :)

Link 464353128-shadow-ongniel-privated-2-i%27m-gay


End file.
